Advancements in sensor technology available have led to the ability to improve safety systems for vehicles. Arrangements and methods for detecting and avoiding collisions are becoming available. Such driver assistance systems use sensors located on the vehicle to detect an oncoming collision. The systems may warn the driver of various driving situations to prevent or minimize collisions. Additionally, sensors and cameras are also used to alert the driver of possible obstacles when the vehicle is traveling in reverse. Such systems are especially useful for increasing safety in vehicles which operate under autonomous or semi-autonomous conditions.
Attaching a vehicle to a trailer requires multiple persons one to control the vehicle and the other to view the vehicle and trailer and provide direction regarding the path the vehicle to align with the hitch. Additionally, those unaccustomed to hitching a vehicle to a trailer may have some difficulty in providing efficient instructions for directing the path of the vehicle.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.